


This is Hell; Literal Hell

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, British!Hux, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, Slayer!Kylo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watcher!Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo was just a normal Corellia kid. He went to his class, he did well in gym class, and he got good grades.</p><p>That was, until, his destiny decided to play its card, and Ben Solo became the Slayer.</p><p>After an incident in Corellia which resulted in his parent’s divorce, his Uncle leaving town and having nothing to do with them, and his school kicking him out, Ben Solo – now under the name of Kylo Ren, and his Mother move to Sunnydale.</p><p>Kylo Ren never thought his Watcher, Hux, could be so hot.</p><p>But there are evil things stewing under Sunnydale – and there are more than just vampires haunting the dark alleys. Kylo needs to keep a close eye out; God knows what might come to light when he’s not looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Hell; Literal Hell

**Author's Note:**

> _I know the slayer is always female, but let me have my Kylux fun. I mean no insult by having a male!Slayer, I just wanted to chuck some Kylux around in a Buffy AU. I mean no insult, and I don't mean to take the empowerment away that Buffy gave to young girls watching the show. This is honestly just a little bit of fun for me._
> 
>  
> 
> _Teacher/Student Relationship tagged as Hux is the same as Giles - he's the librarian, and technically a teacher at the school, where Kylo is a student._
> 
>  
> 
> _Character, relationship and additional tags to change as the story goes on. Rating may be changed to mature further on through the story._

Kylo’s heart pounded as he ran through the dark cemetery, eyes flitting from side to side as he searched for any danger. His senses were high sensitive, picking up on the slightest things. The sound of a bird twittering in the trees above, not quite ready to wake up for the coming sunrise made him flinch, and he slowed down.  
  
Stopping, Kylo leant on his thighs, panting heavily as he tried to ease the stitch in his side.  
  
Before he could register the noise coming from the side of him, a heavy weight slammed into him and he cried out, being forced to the side. His body hit the ground and Kylo grunted as he slammed his knee up, shoving the vampire off of him.  
  
The vampire jerked backwards, hissing, and Kylo rolled to the side, jumping to his feet. He turned around, and his leg rushed through the air, connecting with the vampire’s side. It slammed through a grave stone, demolishing it.  
  
Kylo winced and glanced at it. “Sorry Jeremiah Herbert, slaying is a dirty game.”  
  
“And it’s going to get even dirtier when I sink my teeth into your neck.”  
  
“Sorry bud, not going to happen.” Kylo’s hand flew to his waistband, only for him to glance down with wide eyes when he found his stake wasn’t there. He turned his head, noticed it on the ground where he had been knocked down, and then yelled out when he was slammed against a tree.  
  
His back screamed in pain as he tried to sit up, and his eyes widened once more when the vampire came lunging at him. Kylo twisted and kicked his legs out again; knocking the vampire down before Kylo twisted, clambering to his knees and once more to his feet, running for his stake. He lunged down and it came to hand.  
  
Kylo spun around and, seeing the vampire just behind him, acted on instinct.  
  
His hand flew out and the stake slammed into the vampire’s chest. There was the usual soft _poof_ and the vampire turned to ashes. Kylo stood still, stake raised above his shoulder, chest heaving before he let his right arm drop, wincing.  
  
The sound of soft clapping filled the cemetery and Kylo glared at Hux. He was sat on one of the benches that dotted the grass, ankle resting on his knee as he leant back. His half-circle glasses were resting at the end of his nose, and he was peering over the rims, grey-green eyes staring into Kylo’s topaz ones. His white shirt was buttoned to the top, but the sleeves had been unbuttoned and rolled up, revealing his pale forearms to the world. Dark, smart trousers clad his Watcher’s legs, and he was wearing dark brown Oxfords.  
  
“You’re getting sloppier.”  
  
Kylo snarled and started limping back to his bag of goodies. Well, he liked to call them his goodies; Hux was boring and settled with weapons.  
  
“Would you like to do it next time, Your Watcherness?”  
  
“No need to be sarcastic.”  
  
“I kicked that guy’s arse.”  
  
“After he kicked yours, I do believe.”  
  
Kylo glared at the man as he chucked his stake in his bag, zipping it up. “I don’t know what your problem is, ginger-”  
  
“-My problem is that you obviously don’t pay attention to our training.”  
  
Kylo groaned and rolled his eyes, tugging his bag onto one shoulder. His left hand slid into the tight pocket of his skinny jeans and he jutted a hip out. “Don’t even think that you’re pulling me out of more classes for more training.”  
  
“You can skip French tomorrow; you’re fluent in the language-”  
  
“-I have a test in four days! I can’t skip my class, Mr. Your Studies Are Important As Well As Slaying!”  
  
“Would you rather stay late after school tomorrow?”  
  
“I have _tests_ , Hux!”  
  
“Yes, well, you’ve told me more than enough times how capable you are in the French language; I am more than sure you can miss one 45 minute lesson.”  
  
Kylo stared at Hux before turning and storming off.  
  
“ _Enfoncer Anglais_.”

-xox-

Kylo walked into Sunnydale High with a scowl on his face. People brushed past him, purposely pushing into his shoulder, making him stumble, and it was all the teenager could do to not spin around and slam them through the lockers.  
  
Phasma, one of the popular students – smart, fashionable, popular; Kylo hated her – shoved past him before turning to look Kylo up and down.  
  
He was in a thigh-length HIM shirt, which had gaps down the side - the arm holes ended half way down his chest. His skinny jeans were designed with rips over the thighs, revealing snippets of the thigh tattoo he had on his right leg. His black Converse had been left undone, and his David Bowie messenger bag bumped against his hip. His black nail varnished fingers clutched desperately around the military green strap that fell over his shoulder and his black fingerless gloves scratched his skin.  
  
Phasma stared at the light grey eye shadow that decorated Kylo’s eyelids, and the gentle red lipstick on his lips.  
  
“Gee, is it Hallowe’en already, Solo?”  
  
Kylo’s eyes twitched at the use of his old surname, and he forced himself to relax a little under her hold. A fight was not what he needed. “Gee, Phasma, and to think I hoped you might have had developed brain cells over the weekend.”  
  
Phasma slammed Kylo into the lockers by his left side, and he glared at her, snarling. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to throw her off, possibly just hard enough to leave a dent in the wall, but he forced himself to stay calm.  
  
“I stand corrected – you seem to have _lost_ brain cells over the weekend.”  
  
There was a sharp pain in his cheek as Phasma slapped him and Kylo saw red. His fists clenched and then a sharp British accent cut through his hearing.  
  
“Phasma Stoci, I’m sure you’ve got a class to get to.”  
  
Kylo looked to his side at Hux, one hand in his trousers pocket, the other crossing his chest, holding an old book. Phasma looked at Kylo once more before she let go of his shirt, storming off.  
  
“I didn’t need the save.”  
  
“You’re late for training.”  
  
“Sorry, I had business to deal with.”  
  
“What business?”  
  
Kylo rolled his eyes and started stalking off in the direction of the library. “My Mother found me sneaking into my house last night and she went on a rant this morning.”  
  
“I did tell you to be more careful.”  
  
Kylo glared at Hux before raising his eyebrow. “What’s with the book? Normally your books of things that go bump in the night never leave the library.”  
  
“Oh, I was going to show you something.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Hux turned the corner down to the library and licked his lips. “You mentioned there was a lot more vampire activity going on, more so than usual?”  
  
“Yea; they keep mentioning the Master or something.”  
  
“It would seem that Sunnydale is on the Hellmouth-”  
  
“-You told me that in my first week. And my second week. And not three days goes by where you don’t mention that, Hux.”  
  
“Right yes, of course,” Hux pressed his glasses up his face, and Kylo took a glance at the suit the man was wearing.  
  
Kylo wrinkled his nose at the sight of tweed.  
  
“The Master is a vampire that was trapped underneath the Hellmouth years ago. He’s older than any other vampire on record and is sometimes referred to as King of the Vampires.”  
  
“I hate the old vamps. They think they’re so smart, so high and mighty.” Kylo swung the library doors open and made his way directly to the table. He dropped his bag to the ground and swung his legs up, feet crossing at the ankles, one of his heels resting on the wooden table.  
  
“The Master is the leader of the Order of Aurelius. My research tells me that they are a vampire cult that worships the Old Ones. Judging from what the texts I have say; he is planning to open the Hellmouth that Sunnydale sits on.”  
  
“So, what,” Kylo frowned a little, almost pouting. “He wants to open the Hellmouth under Sunnydale, destroy the town, and destroy the world and then what? Takeover or just destroy everything?”  
  
“I would say takeover.”  
  
“Then,” Kylo sighed and stood, tugging the stake from the waistband of his skinny jeans. “I’m a Slayer, he’s a vampire, let’s go say night night.”  
  
Hux sighed. “Unfortunately, it’s not that simple. I’m not sure where he was trapped. I still need to research.”  
  
“So that means I can go to French class, right?”  
  
  
Hux looked up with a frown. “Excuse me?”  
  
“I mean, if you’re so busy researching this Master guy, that means that I can go to class?”  
  
“No, this is a training session.” Hux set his book down on the table, taking his jacket off and placing it on the back of a chair before making his way to the weapons box in book returns. Kylo rolled his eyes, setting his stake on the table.  
  
“I was caught off guard last night-”  
  
“-Exactly.” Hux turned around with two long staffs, chucking one to Kylo. The Slayer caught it with a raised brow. “You got caught off guard; you’re getting sloppy.”  
  
Kylo rolled his eyes and walked away from the table before setting a stance. Hux returned it and the two men stared at each other for a moment before Hux lunged forward.  
  
Kylo raised his staff, connecting with Hux’s. With the merest move of his muscles, Hux went flying to the side, slamming into the library desk with a snarl. Kylo assumed the crack to be his Watcher’s back.  
  
Hux winced as he stepped forward, almost beckoning Kylo to come at him.  
  
The teenager took a step forward and then dropped, swing his stick out. Hux’s legs went out from underneath him and Kylo was on his feet in second, the end of his staff pressing into Hux’s chest.  
  
“Sloppy?”  
  
“Lucky shot.”  
  
“Lucky?! I’m insulted.”  
  
Kylo pressed a little harder on the staff before he tugged it free, helping Hux up. He smiled at Hux before his Watcher threw him off, his staff end slamming against Kylo’s chest.  
  
The teen jumped back with a hiss of pain, snarling at Hux. The Watcher twisted through the air and across the floor as though he weighed nothing, and Kylo struggled to keep up with the onslaught of jabs and pokes from his staff. The teenager did his best to deflect them, but then the staff was being pressed horizontally against his chest, and Hux shifted his body weight to slam Kylo into the caged wall of book returns.  
  
Kylo hissed and kicked out, but Hux held him firmly against the wall.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, and then Hux leaned in to press his lips against Kylo’s and the staff dropped to the floor between the two. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, tugging him as close as he could, letting his long fingers curl into Hux’s strictly styled hair. A few strands were tugged free, but Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s waist, holding him close.  
  
The kiss started off sweet, but it wasn’t long before their teeth began tugging on lips and teeth clacked together and Kylo forced himself to pull back before his body reacted too far.  
  
Opening his eyes, he burst into laughter at the sight of Hux – his hair was slightly messed up, his glasses were askew, and Kylo’s red lipstick was smeared around the other man’s face.  
  
“What are you laughing at?”  
  
Kylo covered his lips delicately, trying to stop himself laughing as he headed to his bag. Pulling his makeup remover wipes out, he tugged one free and wiped his lips before he beckoned Hux to come closer. Gently, he swiped the wipe over Hux’s lips, chin and top lip before leaning in for a gentle kiss.  
  
This one stayed sweet, and Hux found that Kylo was smiling against his lips.  
  
They pulled apart and Hux rested his forehead against Kylo’s for a few minutes.  
  
“Training, huh?”  
  
Hux snorted and shifted to tilt Kylo’s head, pressing soft kisses to the pale skin of the teenager’s neck. Kylo smiled and forced himself to pull away. He chucked the makeup remover wipe in the bin and knelt down to delve through his messenger bag for his lipstick. Quickly reapplying it, Kylo stood and ran a hand through his expanse of black hair, before winking and heading to the door.  
  
Hux frowned. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
  
Kylo turned around, walking backwards as he pointed to the ceiling as the bell rang. “Double chemistry. See you around, lover boy.”  
  
“I’ll provide you with more information on the Master tonight during patrol.”  
  
Kylo stopped at the door with a wink. “Can’t just get me a beautiful necklace like any other boyfriend, huh?”  
  
Before Hux could comprehend that Kylo’s tone was dripping with sarcasm, the teenager had all but waltzed out the door and down the corridor, disappearing into the mass of students.


End file.
